muscle_hustle_wrestlerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mavrick086/FACE or HEEL? SHOWMAN EDITION
Greetings, Hustlers! Welcome to the 3rd post in the FACE OR HEEL? series! This time we'll be taking a look at our favorite show-stopping, show-stealing Show-Men & Women! The bane of any Wild wrestler, these wrestlers aim to steal the show at any given moment! Oh, and if you haven't seen the first two installments of the series, check out these links! FACE OR HEEL? HARD HEADS EDITION! FACE OR HEEL? LAW & DISORDER EDITION! ---- JOBBERS ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Ahh..Brian "The Brain", the supporting member in what I dubbed the "Cancer Canuck" strategy that plagued PVP for weeks. Easy enough, throw out a bunch of maxed out 1* Brians with their Slingshot at 20/20, then the Heel Canuck. Then all you have to do is sit back and watch the devastation. Don't let anyone try and tell you that Jobbers are useless in PVP! Anyway, as said above, Slingshot is the most important tool in Brian's bag, and unfortunately, it's his 1st skill. So essentially, its Hypeman vs. Healer. I mean, you could go for Healer if that's what's needed on your team, but I'd say Hypeman is far and away the better choice. It essentially makes his flings worth flinging. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] The shining star in the strat mentioned above, Canuck's Range is his most valuable asset. Fling this guy and he can go FOREVER. If you need an early damage dealer, this Canadian is ideal. On the flipside, his incredible range and Hypeman ability can hype up mulitple teammates, with multiple stacks if done right. Seeing as how there are many other support options in the early phases of the game, I'd go for Combo Bump and wreck some face. WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Terry seems to have some sort of inner battle between whether he wants to be a damage dealer or a support wrestler. He has Healer and Stomp. I'd just go ahead and complete his support moveset and choose Count Down. Besides, Resist Fire is only good in certain situations. Count Down is ALWAYS good. Blondes have more fun anyway, right? WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face]] (Heel)]] The game doesn't really give you a lot of time to choose Face or Heel on this one, seeing as how Chester is the first wrestler that you will promote in the tutorial. But that doesn't mean you'll never draft another one. Seeing as how Chester has the Focus Archetype, I'd stick with the theme on this one and go with Combo Bump for the extra damage output. WINNER: HEEL ---- PROS ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] I feel like Bonecrusher is either just overlooked, or with so many possibilies on wrestlers, she just gets lost in the middle. But she is SOLID. And no, that's not just a rock joke. In my opinion, she's one of the best Pros in the game. Her combination of abilities makes for a wrestler that could find a place on any team. Being one of the only Pros with Heartbreaker, she can deal some heavy damage to male wrestlers. Crowd Slayer is a killer in PVE, and Hold Your Horses keeps your enemies from using their special attacks. Either way, Stella is gonna be an essential part of your team. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Busta is one of those wrestlers you need at least one of in your Locker Room. Either for Moneyman in his Heel form, or Combo Bump and Thick Skin in the Face form. He can dish out the damage and benefits greatly from support wrestlers. His Thick Skin ability keeps him up a lot longer than the other damage dealers in the game. Personally I keep a maxed Heel Busta for Money Matches. Dolla Dolla Bill Ya'll! WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Count yourself extremely lucky if you draft this Pro. Being the only wrestler currently with Healing Aura, good positioning will be beneficial to your entire team. Hold Your Horses, Heartbreaker, Intimidator and Crowd Slayer are all top-tier abilities that can help you achieve victory. That's not to mention that she has the highest base Power stat of any Pro in the game. Can't go wrong either way here. WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] This is gonna be another one that completely depends on your Moneyman needs. I feel like your first Rick should definitely go Face for Moneyman, but any after that should go Heel for Hypeman and Crowd Slayer. Unless you just want to run a full $$$ team of fabulous Rhinestoned Macho Men. ;) WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] This is your ring General. He can Boost teammates, Heal them, and stay alive long enough to see the end of the match with Endurance. In his Face form anyway. With the rework to Breaker in 1.8, it makes Heel D.D. a bit more viable, but still not enough for me to take Heel over Face. (updated 9/2/18) WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Sounds kinda weird, but I'm pretty sure Bonnie is meant to be a tank. I say it sounds weird because she's a lightweight. The only Lightweight in the game with Endurance in fact, and her Heel form has Trash Talk. I feel like this is why Stampede Steele kind of isn't used all that often. Then again, she does get Sadist in her Heel form, which is better than Taunt in her Face form if you ask me. I don't know man, go Heel I guess? WINNER: HEEL ---- SUPERSTARS Annnnnnnd here we go with the Showman Superstars. Again, you won't have a choice to choose Face or Heel here. You get what you get. This Role has the most Superstars out of any role in the game. 5 in total, they can't all be insanely good, right? Well, we'll see... ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Ol' Bruno's stock shot WAY up after the update in 1.8. After Crate Breaker was reworked into Breaker, It made Heel Bruno an irresistible force against all the Immovable Objects out there. Hypeman/Healing Prevention/Heartbreaker(3 H, Triple H?) vs. Combo Bump/Breaker/Endurance. Idk man, this is one that's going from DECIDEDLY Face to, meh, idk. Whatever your squad needs man. (updated 9/2/18) WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] You can find Lady Haze pretty early, as she's one of the Superstars currently in the Sponsor Rewards pool. Her high health makes her a good early game tank/healer. I would probably prefer the Face form though. Endurance adds a lot of much needed health between flings. Her Heel form has double resists; Resist Jump and Resist Fire. 2 abilities that aren't useful ALL THE TIME. WINNER: FACE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Long Neck Rothbert is at the tippy-top of the mountain as far as usefulness/raw power goes in the Showman role. Her Underdog and Heartbreaker abilities combined make her a nightmare for all the Male Heavies out there. So it's just down to whether you want Count Down (Face) or Combo Bump (Heel) to top off her kit. Her lightweight movement type and speed make Count Down NUTS in close quarters. Wanna get your special on the first fling? Odette will get you there. Stuck in a corner surrounded by enemies? Combo Bump will mow those suckers down. All around excellent wrestler here. Just be happy with what you get. Now off to the Big Shot Draft so I can finally get me one.... WINNER: TIE ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Calling this guy Tiny is like calling the wounds he inflicts on his opponents "superficial". With the update to Breaker in 1.8, drafting a Face Tiny is not a "bury your head in the pillow and scream your bloody lungs out" moment anymore. Resist Fire can be useful at times in PvE and in Special Matches, but yeah idk, I'd probably still go with Heel. Bully, Sadist and Count Down are where it's at. (updated 9/2/18) WINNER: HEEL ---- (Face)]] (Heel)]] Sweet, sweet Vicky, it must be rough playing second fiddle to Odette all the time. Vicious Victoria is basically a poor-mans Odette. The only real difference between her Face and Heel form is whether you want to resist fire or jump. She's okay either way. Her Heartbreaker ability does help with the plethora of top-tier male wrestlers. WINNER: TIE ---- Whew! Finally done. Seeing that there are a TON of Showman wrestlers in the game, you're sure to find a heavy hitter or two in there. Remember to check out the other posts in this series! There is surely more to come... xD Mavrick086 (talk) 16:42, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts